


My Wish

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bullying, Ghosts, M/M, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this isn’t the best thing I’ve ever written, but it’s not completely horrible. I hope. Feedback please!</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn’t the best thing I’ve ever written, but it’s not completely horrible. I hope. Feedback please!

Louis’s POV

I floated through the cemetery one night, thinking hard about what I needed to do. I had to find someone to love me, but I hated. All my life people had been mean to me, so I didn’t trust them and I thought I never would.

I heard laughter that night and I scowled in the direction it had come from. I had drifted back to my grave sadly. I was such a loser no one even came to my funeral when I finally got the guts to commit suicide. My dad died in a car crash one night while he was drunk and my mom died while giving birth to me. It was my fault she died. It was my fault my dad drank so much. Everything was always my fault.

A boy with blonde hair walked up to my grave the next night. He stood there for around sixty seconds, before I allowed him to see me, but when he did see me he screamed and ran away. I heard his friends laugh and call him crazy. Just like always.

They always run, they always scream, and they never give me a chance. Ever. I sighed deeply and felt a tear run down my pale cheek. Even though I was a ghost I still had feelings and it hurt every time I got rejected by a human. I mean what was the big man thinking putting me down here? What human would fall in love with a ghost? It wasn’t even possible.

I was used to loneliness though, because it was a common emotion when I was still alive. Loneliness, pain, sadness, anger, and hurt; they were all things I dealt with every day. That’s what eventually caused me to kill myself that fateful night.

Six days later I heard a rustling off to my right and I glanced over to see a boy sitting in front of two gravestones. I stood up and quietly walked behind him so that I read the head stones. They belonged to an ‘Anne Cox’ and a ‘Robin Twist’ I glanced down at the mop of curls by my feet and decided I needed to say something. Besides, you don’t meet that many humans in a cemetery after all.

I went with a simple “Hi”. His head whipped around and I was met with stunning green eyes. I could see them better when they widened and his mouth fell open. I quickly took a step back and begged him not to run. He looked at me in shock, and very bluntly asked what I was. He had scooted back and had his back pressed against one of the headstones. I told him I was Louis Tomlinson and that I was a ghost. Then, I reassured him I wouldn’t hurt him and told him I was just lonely and needed someone to talk to.

I sat on the grass a few feet in front of him and watched in amusement as he opened his mouth a few times and closed it, I noticed him relax slightly and I sighed in relief. I asked his name and he replied with a mumbled “Harry.” He shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest.

I told him to go home if he was cold but I asked him to come back so I wouldn’t be alone again, I even used my best puppy dog face. He nodded and walked away quickly.

I started working on a plan to leave this earth. A plan that Harry was going to help me with.

***

Harry’s POV

My mum and step dad had died in a plane crash about two years ago, and my real dad disappeared when I was around two. I tried to visit my mum and stepdad’s graves at least once a week, but I’d never seen that gho-Louis, before.

There was only one way to find out if I had imagined it or not. I had to go back, but I wanted to wait until after dark. I picked up my phone and earphones and left the house the next morning. My grandma knew I was going to the gym, so I didn’t bother telling her where I was going. I hardly ever stayed at the house unless I had to sleep. I did things to keep my mind off of my parents, and the few kids at school who bullied me for being gay. There were only about two or three who did it, but it still affected me. I couldn’t change who I was.

When it was just starting to get dark outside, I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and walked down the street towards the cemetery. I needed to know if Louis was real or if I had just imagined him.

Something in the back of my mind had been hoping that it wasn’t a dream, because it would be cool to say you knew a ghost, and the fact that he was cute was just a bonus. I thought it would never work, because like I said, he was a ghost.

As soon as I walked through the gates I saw a flash of white and then Louis was standing in front of me. I hadn’t been dreaming after all.

He yelled my name and ran towards me, but I instinctively jumped back. His face fell and I felt bad for doing it, but I was scared of what he was going to do. He was a ghost for crying out loud! I apologized and he smiled, saying it was okay. I took a moment to actually look at him.

He had on bright blue skinny jeans that made his bum look really nice, and a white button down shirt with black suspenders and toms. His eyes were blue too, but they were very light, almost like crystal, and his hair had that messy windswept look to it, but somehow it looked…sexy. His teeth were extremely white and he had an amazing smile that I wanted to see more of.

I asked why he was here and he pointed to a building saying we could talk in there. I looked at the old run down building he pointed too and was a little hesitant to go there with him. Even though Louis seemed nice, I was still a little scared of him. I shrugged and started walking, while he floated behind me. That’s right, floated.

I sat down on an old grey couch and Louis sat in the matching grey chair across from it. I put my hands together in my lap and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He seemed to notice, so he flashed me a beautiful smile. He assured me once again that he wouldn’t hurt me and leaned forward to pat my knee, but his hand went right through my leg. I giggled and explained that it tickled, as a grin made its way to his face.

He told me how he was bullied and beaten a lot, and that his parents didn’t love him, no one did. He said he hated his life, so he took a lot of sleeping pills and killed himself in the bathroom one day. Apparently that’s a big no no, because Simon, or who he liked to call ‘The Big Man’, said that he was going to be punished. His punishment was that he had to stay on Earth for a while. Louis had tried to convince Simon otherwise, but he didn’t listen. Louis had been wandering around Earth for about two years when I found him. He also mentioned that I was the only person who didn’t run away screaming when they saw him. I was secretly glad I didn’t. He turned out to be a cool guy.

I felt sorry for him, because I knew what bullying felt like. I told him I was sorry that happened to him and then we talked about how I also was bullied and I accidently admitted that I was gay. Luckily he told me he was gay too and that was one of the reasons he was bullied. Then he started naming off some horrible names they had called him. I felt my heart break for the boy. He didn’t deserve it, no one did. I was slightly happy at the fact he was gay though. Even if he was a ghost. Call me cliché, but I just felt drawn to him.

I let him know that they were wrong for doing that and that I thought he seemed like a wonderful person, or ghost, or whatever. He said not to let the haters get to me, because he didn’t want me to end up like him one day. I thought that was incredibly sweet of him.

We spent the next three hours talking about ghosts, bullying, and ourselves. Louis wanted to know everything about me and vice versa. I loved talking to him, and I planned to do it a lot more. It was nice finally having someone to talk to.

He asked me to come back soon, and I had the brilliant idea to bring him home. He followed me down the sidewalk and disappeared until we got into my room, so my grandparents wouldn’t’ see him. When he first told me that he could just disappear it worried me a bit, because it meant he could sneak up on me or something crazy like that.

Whenever I thought about ghosts I thought about a white sheet with black holes for eyes and a mouth that walked around moaning and rattling the chains hooked to its wrists and ankles. I definitely didn’t think of Louis Tomlinson.

I laughed more than I had in my entire life that night, and I decided that I wanted to keep Louis around, even if he could posses me if he wanted to.

***

Louis’s POV

Originally my plan was to make the curly kid fall in love with me and then I’d be able to leave, but after one night with him, I’d already fallen for him. He just had that effect on people I guess. He was funny, smart, sweet, hot, and amazing in every single way. He was everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend when I was still living. I remember thinking how I was really going to miss him when I left, if I ever went. Yeah, I was seriously thinking of never leaving just because of Harry.

The next day I went to school with Harry, but of course I had to make myself invisible so people wouldn’t freak out. I occupied myself by scaring random kids. I’d sneak up behind them and blow in their ear, or run my fingers up their legs like a spider would. When I was feeling really bold, I would knock their books off of their desks. Harry had a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh, but I felt good knowing I could make him smile even during the most boring lecture.

Two weeks passed and Harry and I grew really close. We usually stayed at his house, because one, I didn’t have to hide, and two, people think he’s talking to himself whenever we’re in public.

Three days prior, Harry was crying about people bullying him, so I comforted him the best way I could. I really wanted to just reach out and hold him close, but I couldn’t because my hands would go right through him if I tried. He had been staring into my eyes and suddenly we were both leaning in, but our lips never met. Harry’s head went through mine and he started giggling, claiming that it, once again, tickled.

After an hour of talking Harry told me he had feelings for me, and I told him I liked him back. I wouldn’t say we were dating, because we couldn’t hold hands, or cuddle, or kiss, or do anything couples do. I told Harry this and he frowned, agreeing with me. Then we somehow ended up in a discussion about what Heaven looks like and what happens when you go there. Harry was fascinated by my answers, and in that moment I realized I didn’t ever want to leave my green eyed beauty.

I grew to dread those three little words, because once he had said them I’d be gone forever. I knew might see him again one day, but that could’ve taken a very long time. Harry was only eighteen; I didn’t think he’d be dying soon.

One month later, after all of my worrying, Harry came home from school really upset, and being the caring person that I was, I asked him what was wrong. Harry spent an hour telling me how I was going to leave one day, just like all the others. It broke my heart to hear him say that, so I sat close to him and spoke reassuring words. I promised him that I’d wait for him forever, and this made him smile. He laughed and said how much he wanted to kiss me, and I frowned. I told him that was the first thing I would do whenever we were both ghosts and we could actually touch each other.

I laid next to him in bed that night and a tear slipped down my face. I knew he would say the words soon, and that meant I would have to leave him. He was right about me leaving, and I felt terrible for doing it to him. I never told him how I could get out of my punishment, but once he said the words I knew he’d figure it out. It was awful being with him but not being able to hug him, or kiss him, or even just hold his hand.

It had been six months since I met Harry and we had become inseparable. We were walking down the sidewalk one day when Harry turned his head to look at me. He smiled and I got lost in his eyes, not noticing the car swerve off of the road and onto the sidewalk where we were standing.

Harry toppled over as the car slammed into him and he started coughing. Because I was a ghost, the car went right through me. The driver drove off, making me furious, it wasn’t the time for a hit and run. I squatted next to Harry and made myself visible as he coughed up a dark red liquid. I watched as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked up to me and I finally told him how much I loved him. I told him how he meant everything to me, and that I never wanted to leave him. I told him to hang on, but I knew he couldn’t. Ghosts have a weird sixth sense that allows them to know when someone is close to death and I could feel Harry slowly slipping away from me.

I freaked out, because that meant Harry would be going to heaven and I might’ve never gotten off of the earth. Worst of all, I might’ve never seen Harry again. I knew I’d never love someone more than I loved Harry.

Then he said it. He told me he loved me. Blood trickled from the corner of Harry’s mouth and he took one last breath before his breathing stopped all together. My face broke out into a grin, not because Harry was dead, not because I could finally leave, but because we could finally be together and kiss, hug, cuddle, and be a couple.

I felt myself fading away into the wind and I let the strange force pull me towards the sky as my eyes closed and a bright white light blinded me. I heard Simon’s voice congratulating me and I could faintly see the outline of Harry. I ran as fast as I could across the white grass and hugged him tightly. When I pulled back I crashed our lips together and grinned the biggest I ever had.

My biggest wish to get off of that Earth, but then I realized that I had a reason to be down there. That reason was Harry. When he was dying I made a new wish. My wish was that we could be together forever. My wish was granted.


End file.
